


Look, Like, Lust, Love

by MalevolentMagpie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Klance meets Shiro, M/M, Mild Smut, Party, Polyamory, Top Lance (Voltron), passing mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: Lance loves his boyfriend. His boyfriend loves him. His boyfriendalsoloves lusting after 6 feet of sex on legs that goes by the name of Shiro. But that’s not exactly a problem for Lance…
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Look, Like, Lust, Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first and probably only Shklance I will ever do. A birthday present for El <3  
> 

“It can’t be that bad,” said Pidge from the other side of the diner booth. 

“Lance has already decorated the house beyond all recognition, changed his  _ and my  _ profile pics, and has been playing classic Halloween movies nonstop since September. I draw the line at couples’ costumes in a public venue.”

Lance sniffed self-righteously. “Ok fine we don’t have to do a couples’ costume, but you  _ have  _ to go to the party. If you won’t do it for your darling, dearest boyfriend, then do it for Hunk. He’s been planning this party for months. You can’t let him down.”

Keith looked like he was about to argue that he very much  _ could _ let Hunk down, but Pidge got there first. 

“What if I also told you Matt’s hot friend will be there?”

Keith stiffened awkwardly. “What hot friend?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Pidge smirked. “The one that you constantly ogle at the gym, so much that even my oblivious brother has noticed.”

“I- I do  _ not-”  _ Keith began. 

Lance turned to look at his boyfriend with what he hoped looked like a teasing and not-at-all jealous glare. “This is the first  _ I’ve _ heard of this…”

Keith, bless his heart, looked back at him, panicked. “It’s not like that!”

Lance burst out laughing and smacked a kiss on his lips. “Relax hotshot, you know I don’t mind you lookin’. If anything, I’m just offended you haven’t brought any photos of this gym Apollo home so we can ogle him together.” 

Keith reddened slightly and stared at Lance with interest. Oh. Well, that was good to know. Lance could definitely work with that…

“So that’s a ‘yes’?” said Pidge with a knowing grin. 

“We’ll be there with bells on,” Lance nodded, arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

~~~

Hunk’s party was worth every bit of trouble that Lance had gone through to get Keith there. Live music, professional-looking decorations, and Hunk himself had baked the giant, 4-layer black cake garnished with edible spiderwebs. 

“Hunk my friend, if your catering job goes belly-up, you could always take up party planning,” said Lance with a sip from his rum and diet coke.

Hunk frowned. “Gee thanks, bud,” he drew out sarcastically. “Speaking of which, have you tried the cake yet? I decided to get a little adventurous and add hints of licorice in the icing, but just enough so it wouldn’t overwhelm the almond flavor of the marzipan spiders.”

Beside Lance, Keith snorted into his beer. “Matt left to get a couple of slices for us half an hour ago and still hasn’t gotten back. At this point, it’s probably a lost cause.” 

It was then that Lance jabbed Keith in the side, and both turned to see a familiar head of bronze hair bobbing towards them as its owner weaved in and out of the writhing masses on the dance floor. Every limb of Lance’s body had been aching to join the throng, but Keith wouldn’t be caught dead in “that sweaty, hot mess” and Lance wasn’t about to leave him all alone at the party.

“Speak of the devil,” Lance drawled. “Looks like we might get cake af-... ter… all…”

Lance’s tongue failed in his mouth as Matt finally exited from the sea of bodies with a companion in tow and approached Hunk, Lance, and Keith, bringing with him a very different kind of cake. Matt’s friend was tall, handsome, confident, with sculpted muscles and thick thighs that just begged to be bitten and sucked. Lance dabbed at his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling. 

“Hey guys!” said Matt breezily, as if Lance’s world hadn’t just shifted on its axis. “Sorry I disappeared on you - I ran into Shiro and got distracted.”

“Understandable…” Keith said dazedly from beside Lance.

“Hey Keith!” said Shiro, giving a cute little wave to where Keith was standing frozen with his beer bottle still halfway to his mouth. “It’s nice to finally meet you properly. I always see you at the gym, but didn’t want to bother you in case you were concentrating.”

Keith nodded slowly, then seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly shook his head. “Yeah… I mean, no! No bother. You wouldn’t have been a bother.”

Shiro’s dark eyes grew gentle as he smiled in reply. Then he looked down at his feet, his fluffy black forelock swaying as he did so. It looked so soft. He was so… loveable.

Lance cleared his throat, and Keith jumped. 

“Oh! Uh, Shiro, this is my boyfriend, Lance. And I guess you know Hunk?”

At the word ‘boyfriend,’ something in Shiro’s eyes dimmed. Something in Lance sparked.  _ Oh… _

“Yeah, Hunk and I go way back. It’s really nice to meet you - Lance, is it?”

Lance raked a hand across his hair and slid into his most winning smile. The one that Keith often told him gave the constant impression that he was winking at his prey. “Lance is what the others call me. But for you, honey, I can be whatever you want.” He slid his hand as slowly as possible into Shiro’s outstretched palm. “And it is a  _ pleasure _ to meet you, too,” he purred.

Shiro stood stock-still and wide-eyed, a lovely blush blooming across his cheeks. “Oh,” he breathed softly. He shook Lance’s hand as if on auto-pilot, and Lance definitely did not miss the way his bicep pulled his thin, sweat-dampened shirt tightly across the generous span of his pectorals.

Lance thought he heard Keith whimper beside him. 

Several drinks later and many hours later found Lance balls deep in that juicy ass, grunting with each thrust that shoved Shiro’s thick cock deeper into Keith’s throat. 

“Fuuuck,” Shiro wheezed.

Lance felt the walls around his dick clench and spasm, saw Keith’s blissful expression as he choked on Shiro’s load. The sight and sensation was enough to push him over the edge, and as he emptied himself into Shiro with desperate slams he gasped, “Will you date us?”

~~~

One year later, Lance stormed into the apartment, dumping his shopping bags and pointing to where Keith and Shiro lay lounging on the couch. Shiro’s head was in Keith’s lap, and the latter was feeding him grapes off the fucking vine like a concubine to her emperor. 

“Sugar! That was fast!” said Shiro, face lighting up as soon as he saw Lance. 

“Don’t you ‘Sugar’ me - you two were supposed to be getting ready while I went and bought what we’re bringing to the party! You’re still in your pajamas! I’m guessing you’re the reason for this?” he said, turning to Keith. “You’re a bad influence on Shiro!”

Shiro’s face dropped into one of his cute signature pouts, while Keith’s tightened in indignant animation. 

“I  _ told _ you, I’m not getting in that ridiculous costume! Why do we have to all match? Why can’t we just slap on some skull makeup and call it a day? Hunk won’t care either way!” said Keith, standing up and squaring off in front of Lance.

“Because it’s  _ precious _ to do a lovey-dovey group costume _ ,  _ and  _ we’re _ precious and in love, and I want the world to see it!” Lance yelled. “It’s cute, right? Shiro, back me up here!”

Shiro stood up too, hands outstretched. “Guys, calm down, it’s just a coupl- relationship costume. It’s Halloween! We’re supposed to be having fun.” Then he winked at Lance, both grinning gleefully, and turned the full force of his puppy eyes on Keith. “Come on, baby. It’ll be fun.”

Keith’s glare softened somewhat, withering under the overwhelming sweetness of Shiro’s smile. “But… Allura will make fun of us again.”

Shiro walked over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I promise I’ll make sure Allura doesn’t say a word about it. Okay? Have I ever broken a promise to either of you?”

Keith frowned, but Lance could tell the last of his defenses were coming down. “No.”

“Great!” Shiro clapped his hands. “Now, the two of you kiss and make up. We have to start getting ready or we’ll be late.”

Lance rolled his eyes but wound his arms around his boy, peppering gentle kisses on his earlobe just the way he knew Keith liked it. Little by little, he felt Keith melt into his embrace. 

“Come on, hotshot,” he whispered in Keith’s ear. “Do it for your darling, dearest boyfriends?”

He watched as a reluctant smirk dawned across Keith’s face. Keith’s eyes dipped down to Lance’s mouth and back up with a challenging gleam. Then he dove in, kissing him fiercely, wetly, stopping only to whisper, “I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?” against his lips before attacking his mouth again. 

They broke apart, still breathing hard, and Lance sauntered towards Shiro, planting a kiss still wet with Keith’s saliva right on his lips. “Let’s go get me zipped into that latex suit, Daddy.”

Shiro growled hungrily, and smacked Lance’s ass. Beside them, Keith giggled.

THE END.


End file.
